Une grande destinée
by FlowerFur
Summary: Petite Cerise et Boule de Mousse vivent une vie paisible dans le Clan de l'Aube.Ils ne savent pas qu'une prophétie plane sur eux,leur promettant une grande destinée si ils survivent à la menace... Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Faites vos reviews!
1. Clans et prologue

Salut! J'ai décidé de commencer une histoire sur deux petites boules de poils, Petite Cerise et Boule de Mousse. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

_Et sachez que,si La Guerre Des Clans m'appartenait,je serais riche, Jayfeather aurais ramené Half Moon de la montagne jusque'à la forêt et Hollyleaf serais vivante!_

_...Ce qui n'est pas le cas ,voilà l'histoire!_

* * *

Clans

**_Clan de l'Aube_**

**Leader : **Etoile de Houx – Chatte gris foncé avec des yeux vert.

**Lieutenant : **Pelage de Feu – Chat roux foncé tigré avec des yeux ambrés. _Apprenti : Nuage d'Argent_

**Guérisseur : **Pelage de Nuit – Chat au pelage noir très foncé et tigré aux yeux verts.

**Guerriers :** Griffe d'Or – Chat doré aux yeux bleus et aux longues griffes.

Rivière de Lune – Chatte gris argenté aux yeux bleus.

Plume de Corbeau – Chat Noir aux yeux ambrés. _Apprentie : Nuage de Feuille_

Brise de Pluie – Chatte gris pâle aux yeux verts. _ Apprentie : Nuage de Cendres_

Aile de Merle - Chatte brun clair aux yeux jaunes.

Cœur d'Orage – Chat gris-bleu aux yeux jaunes.

Poil de Renard – Chat roux avec un ventre blanc et des yeux verts. _Apprentie : Nuage de Poussière_

Cœur de Soleil – Chatte dorée aux yeux ambrés.

Plume de Neige - Chatte blanche aux yeux verts. _ Apprenti : Nuage de Ciel_

**Apprentis : **Nuage d'Argent – Petit chat argenté aux yeux jaunes

Nuage de Feuille – Chatte brun clair tigrée aux yeux bleus.

Nuage de Cendres – Chatte gris clair tigrée aux yeux bleus.

Nuage de Poussière – Chatte brun foncé aux yeux ambrés

Nuage de Ciel – Chat blanc avec des taches gris aux yeux bleus.

**Reines : **Fleur de Chêne – Chatte beige clair aux yeux verts. Mère de Boule de Mousse (chat au pelage brun clair) et de Petite Cerise (chatte écaille de tortue et blanche). Compagne de Cœur d'Orage.

Plume de Pavots – Chatte gris et blanche aux yeux gris. Compagne de Griffe d'Or.

**Ancien : **Baie de Neige – chat blanc aux yeux bleus.

Ombre d'Erable – Chatte blanche tacheté de roux.

**_Clan du Crépuscule_**

**Chef : **Etoile du Ciel – Chat gris tacheté de noir.

**Lieutenant : **Plume de Givre – Chatte blanche.

**Guérisseur : **Plume de Lune – Chat gris aux yeux jaunes. _Apprentie : Nuage de Pavots_

**Guerriers : **Patte de Fougère : Chat écaille aux yeux verts.

Pelage de Mousse – Chat brun.

_Apprentie : Nuage de Lion_

Lune Blanche – Chat blanc rayé de gris.

**Reines : **Brume du Matin – Chatte blanche rayée de gris

Jolie Feuille – Chatte gris tigré de brun.

**Anciens : **Fleur de Cendre – Chatte gris foncé.

**_Clan de la Lune_**

**Chef : **Etoile Givrée – Chat blanc et gris.

**Lieutenant : **Pelage d'Erable – chat roux tigré.

**Guérisseur : **Soleil de Givre – Chat blanc aux yeux bleus.

**Guerriers : **Feuille de Fougère – Chat crème tigré de brun. _ Apprentie : Nuage Noir_

Poil de Campagnol – Chat brun clair.

**Reines : **Pelage d'Ajoncs – Chatte blanche rayée de brun.

**Anciens : **Pelage de Neige – Chat blanc.

**_Clan du Soleil_**

**Chef : **Etoile Blanche – Chatte blanche aux yeux verts.

**Lieutenant : **Plume d'Orage – Chat gris-bleu aux yeux jaunes

**Guérisseur **: Ecorce d'Erable – chat roux tigré.

_Apprenti : Lune de Flammes_

**Guerriers : **Pomme de Pin – chat roux presque rouge.

Vent Agile – Chat roux très pâle moucheté de blanc.

_Apprenti : Nuage de Sable_

**Reines : **Lune de Fleur – chatte grise aux yeux jaunes.

**Anciens : **Fleur Grise – Chatte grise aux yeux bleus.

* * *

_Prologue_

La lune brillait dans le ciel alors qu'un chat noir, presque invisible dans la nuit, s'avança vers une tanière cachée par des feuillages. Un autre chat l'attendait à l'intérieur, l'observant d'un air à la fois intrigué et agacé.

« -Pourquoi as-tu voulu attendre la nuit pour me voir, Pelage de Nuit ? Je sais que tu apprécies ton nom, mais…

-J'ai reçu une prophétie du Clan des Etoiles, le coupa l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autres dans le Clan l'entende, Etoile de Houx. »

Le chef le regarda, attendant qu'il continue.

« -J'étais dans la forêt, quand j'ai vu une plume de la couleur d'un cerise et une boule de mousse par terre. Je me suis dirigés vers eux, mais à chaque fois que je voulais les attraper, un coup de vent les envoyait au loin. Je les ai donc suivis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant une falaise où je les ai vus accrochés à une branche. Et là, j'ai entendu une voix dire «_ -La Mousse et la Cerise ont une grande destinée devant eux. Mais si le Vent en emporte un, l'autre tombera. » _ Et là, le vent a soufflé si fort que j'ai été emporté au loin. »

Le chef regarda son guérisseur un instant, restant silencieuse. Finalement, elle dit :

« -Que penses-tu que cela signifie ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, cela concerne les chatons de Fleur de Chêne. Petite Cerise et Boule de Mousse.

-Et le vent ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je vais attendre que le Clan des Etoiles m'envoie un autre signe. »

Le chat inclina la tête et sortit de l'antre d'Etoile de Houx, la laissant pensive et légèrement inquiète.

* * *

SUSPENS!... Ou pas. Ah oui,pour ceux qui lisent les livres en anglais,j'ai traduit (à ma manière) le nom d'un chat qui existe,mais qui n'est toujours pas là dans nos livres traduits. Celui qui devine lequel c'est gagne...gagne... Un cookie. Un cookie et une boule de glace.

Ah,et pour la phophétie...Je suis tellement nulle pour ce genre de choses. N'espérez pas de grande prophéties mystérieuse dont personne ne comprend le sens. *soupire*

J'attend les reviews!


	2. Chapitre 1 Enfin!

Me re-voilà! Encore un chapitre. Plutôt court, ce coup çi.

* * *

_Chapitre un : Enfin !_

Je me suis réveillée assez tôt, juste après le départ de la patrouille de l'Aube. Subitement, une idée me frappa d'un seul coup.

« -Mais…Aujourd'hui, on va devenir apprentis ! » ai-je presque crié dans la pouponnière, réveillant Boule de Mousse, mon frère, ma mère Fleur de Chêne et Plume de Pavots, l'autre reine.

« -Petite Cerise ! Je voulais dormir ! Je **sais** qu'on va devenir apprentis, tu en parle depuis un quart de lune ! Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi **DORMIR ! »** Mon frère avait crié ce dernier mot, réveillant pour de bon maman et Plume de Pavots.

« - Calme-toi, Boule de Mousse. Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler. Et toi, Petite Cerise, qu'est ce qui t'as pris, enfin ? Je sais que tu es très excitée, mais…

- Maman ! C'est le jour le plus important de ma vie ! C'est normal que je sois excitée ! » Dis-je.

Encore à demi-endormie, Plume de Pavots grommela :

« -Tu dira la même chose à ta cérémonie de guerrier… »

Je l'ai ignorée. J'étais trop excitée pour me rendormir, alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans le camp. Me faufilant discrètement vers l'entrée de la pouponnière, j'ai observé la petite clairière qui nous servait de camp. Je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur les différentes tanières, en réfléchissant quel mentor je pourrais avoir.

_J'aurais peut-être Cœur d'Orage…_

Mon père était le guerrier le plus brave du clan !

…_Ou Griffe d'Or…_

Mon regard s'arrêta sur le grand guerrier qui discutait avec Cœur de Soleil. Il était fort, mais il n'avait pas l'air sympathique.

_...Ou Rivière de Lune...J'espère que ce sera Rivière de lune!_

…_Ou encore…_

J'ai baillé, subitement fatiguée. J'ai décidé de retourner dormir, pour être en forme pour ma cérémonie d'apprentie. Je suis si impatiente !

* * *

« -Que tous les chats en âge de chasser se rassemble autour du Grand Arbre pour une assemblée de Clan ! »

Woaaaah ! Ça y est ! C'est l'heure de la cérémonie !

« -Allez, vient Boule de Mousse ! » dis-je d'un ton surexcité.

Mon frère me suivit en esquivant un coup de langue que Fleur de Chêne tentait de lui donner. Tout le Clan était rassemblé devant le grand arbre qui servait à Etoile de Houx pour faire les assemblées de Clan.

« -Aujourd'hui, deux chatons ont atteint l'âge de six lunes. Ils vont devenir apprentis,pour leur grande joie à mon avis.» Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de la meneuse.

«-Boule de Mousse, Petite Cerise, approchez-vous. »

Mon frère s'avança d'un pas très calme, alors que je me retenais de bondir partout. Mais comment faisais-t-il pour ne pas être impatient ?

« - Boule de Mousse. Jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ton nom de guerrier, tu seras connu sous le nom de Nuage de Mousse. »

Son regard passa lentement sur les chats rassemblés devant lui.

« -Brise de Pluie. Tu seras le mentor de Nuage de Mousse. Apprend lui tout ce que tu sais, et rend-le aussi brave que toi. »

La chatte grise s'avança vers mon frère. Il toucha son nez avec une patience incroyable. Mais **comment **faisais-t-il ?

« -Petite Cerise. »

Je me suis raidie en entendant mon nom.

« - Jusqu'à ce que tu reçoive ton nom de guerrière, tu seras connu sous le nom de Nuage de Cerise. »

Il passa son regard sur les chats encore une fois, comme si il hésitait avant de choisir mon mentor.

« -Ton mentor sera...

* * *

*écarquille les yeux* Waw! Re-suspens!... Non. Mes tentatives pour mettre de l'ambiance sont pas terribles.

Qui sera le mentor de Nuage de Cerise,d'après vous? Laissez vos reviews!


	3. Chapitre 2 Ma vie est super

Yay! La suite! Ah oui,j'ai remarqué une erreur: Dans le prologue,j'avais mis que Brise de Pluie était déjà le mentor de Nuage de Cendres. Disons que Nuage de Cendres est l'apprenti d'Aile de Merle,d'accord? X)

Réponse à reviews- Darksidofmoon: Toute tes pistes sont fausses! Tu vas voir ce qui arrive!

Bref,la suite!

* * *

«- Ton mentor sera… Enfin, je veux dire, **je** serais ton mentor. »

…_Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu, là ?_

Ma sœur a la chef comme mentor ? Que…

_J'dois rêver. J'ai du mal entendre. C'pas possible._

Un seul regard vers le visage stupéfait de ma sœur et du Clan m'informe que mes oreilles ont juste.

_Ma __**sœur**__, qui est loin d'être exceptionnelle, a la __**chef **__comme mentor ? __**C'est une blague, j'espère ?**_

Enfin…Je dis ma sœur, mais… Ce n'est pas tellement ma sœur. Enfin, si, au regard de ma mère et de tous les autres chats du Clans, mais… Bref. Revenons à nos moutons.

J'étais tellement stupéfait que j'en ai oublié de toucher le nez de mon mentor. Etoile de Houx descend elle-même pour toucher le nez de Nuage de Cerise. J'entends tout le clan acclamer nos noms.

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Nuage de Mousse ! »

Je regarde Nuage de Cerise, stupéfait. Elle a l'air aussi surprise que moi, on dirait.

_Incroyable…Une chef qui prend une apprentie sans capacités spéciales…Mais…Serais-ce possible qu'elle aussi… ? Non. Non, c'est impossible. Mais… même moi, je n'ai jamais vu…_

«- Hé oh ! T'es dans la lune ? » J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix de mon mentor, Brise de Pluie. Elle a l'air douce et calme au premier regard, mais en fait, elle est aussi active que cents Nuage de Cerise. C'pour vous dire !

« - Allez ! Je veux qu'à la fin de la journée, tu connaisses le territoire aussi bien qu'un Ancien ! »

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux.

_Crois-moi, je le connais déjà mieux que toi._

« -Dépêche-toi ! Si tu restes planté comme ça encore longtemps, on y sera encore au coucher du soleil ! »

Je l'ai suivie alors qu'elle avançait dans le tunnel de pierre qui menait à la sortie du camp. Dehors, j'ai repéré un oiseau perché sur une branche d'arbre. Je me mettais déjà en position de chasse quand Brise de Pluie hurla, faisant s'envoler ma proie :

« -J'ai dit exploration, pas chasse ! Tu vas te dépêcher oui ou non ? A moins que tu ne préfères chercher les tiques des anciens ? Je suis sure que Ombre d'Erable sera ravie de voir le chaton qui lui a griffé la queue il y a deux jours ! »

Aussitôt, je l'ai suivie, même si au fond de moi j'étais furieux. Cette proie aurait pu nourrir le clan si elle m'avait laissé une chance !

_En plus, Ombre d'Erable l'avait cherché ! Oser __**la**__ critiquer… Grrr… La prochaine fois, c'est sa tête que je grifferais !_

« -…territoire du Clan du Soleil, et… **HE ! Tu m'écoute ?** »

« -Que…Quoi ? » Argh, non ! Elle va encore me hurler dessus !

« -Toi...Tu cherches les problèmes ! Ça t'arrive de m'écouter parfois ? »

J'ai baissé la tête, prenant un air désolé. Mais au fond de moi, je savais déjà que je détesterais cette vie…

«-P…Pardon. Je vais t'écouter maintenant. »

Elle soupira sans rien dire, preuve d'une patience extrême venant d'elle.

« -Donc : La montagne que tu vois là-bas, dit-elle en pointant sa queue vers une grande montagne devant nous, est le territoire du Clan du Crépuscule. »

Elle se tourna vers celle à droite de celle-ci.

« -Ici, c'est le territoire du Clan du Soleil… » Elle se tourna à l'opposé de celle-ci et dit :

« -Et celle-là, celle du Clan de la Lune.»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis dit :

« Tu sais pourquoi les Clans se nomment ainsi ? »

_Evidemment, mais je ne suis pas sensé savoir…_

J'ai secoué la tête en essayant de prendre un air curieux.

« -Bien. On va faire un petit cours d'histoire donc… »

Elle soupira et s'assit. J'imagine que ça doit être terrible pour elle de ne pas pouvoir courir dans la forêt pendant plus de dix secondes... !

« -Tu as peut-être entendu parler des Clan de la Rivière, du Tonnerre, du Vent et de l'Ombre ? Ce sont des Clans qui ont été nommés à partir de leur premier chef : Vent, Ombre, Tonnerre et Rivière. »

Elle haussa les épaules, puis dit :

« -Enfin, c'est ce que racontent les quelques anciens qui disent qu'ils en faisaient partie auparavant. Personne d'autres à part eux n'ont vu ces fameux clans. Bref, les nôtres n'ont pas été nommés comme ça. »

_Je suis au courant ! Par pitié, termine vite !_

« -Ils ont été nommés à cause de leur montagnes, que l'on nommais déjà bien avant que les chats forment des clans Montagnes du Soleil, de la Lune, du Crépuscule et de l'Aube. Les chats se sont regroupés, ont formés des Clans, et chaque clan a pris le nom de sa montagne. »

Pfiou…Enfin la fin de l'histoire.

« -Bref ! Dépêchons-nous, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à voir ! »

Pendant le reste de la visite de la montagne, je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille ce que racontait Brise de Pluie. J'étais bien trop troublé par une chose : le fait qu'Etoile de Houx ai choisie comme apprentie ma "sœur". Qu'a-t-elle de spécial… ?

« -…et enfin, nous sommes de retour au camp ! Allez, va manger une proie et repose toi un peu. »

_Qu-Quoi ? On est déjà rentrés au camp ?_

« -D'accord…Merci. »

* * *

« -Vient, on va se choisir un endroit pour dormir dans la tanière des apprentis ! »

J'ai suivi ma sœur jusqu'à l'endroit où nous allions dormir.

« -Sinon…Ta journée d'apprentie ? « ai-je murmuré à ma sœur, à moitié endormi.

« -Super ! Etoile de Houx est un super mentor ! J'en revient toujours pas ! Et toi ? »

J'ai soupiré.

« -J'ai un mentor incapable de rester sur place quelques instants et qui passe son temps à me hurler dessus,une soeur qui a la chef comme mentor,et un question sans réponse. Bref, j'ai une vie super. »

Et,avant qu'elle puisse répliquer,je me suis endormit, pensant à la journée qui venait de s'achever.

* * *

Hahaha! Pardon,j'adore la phrase de Nuage de Mousse. Qui est un peu mystérieux,vous ne trouvez pas...?

vos reviews!


	4. Chapitre 3 Une journée normale

Donc. Je vais alterner les points de vue pour chaque chapitre: Le premier chapitre avec Nuage de Cerise, le second avec Nuage de Mousse, le troisième avec Nuage de Cerise etc.

Bref, voilà le chapitre!

* * *

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Réveille-toi ! Etoile de Houx t'attend dehors. »

La voix de Nuage de Cendres me réveilla. J'ai grommelé, agacée. Je serais bien restée dans la tanière encore quelques instants…Quand subitement, je me suis rappelée de deux choses :

1.J'étais apprentie

2. Mon mentor était Etoile de Houx.

« -…**NUAGE DE CERISE ! REVEILLE-TOI ! ETOILE DE HOUX N'A PAS QU'CA A FAIRE !** »

Ce coup-ci, c'était mon grognon de frère, Nuage de Mousse, qui m'avait réveillée. Il est bien trop sérieux, parfois. Il ne s'est jamais amusé dans sa vie ou quoi ?

« -Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive… »

_Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me hurle dans les oreilles !_

Je suis sortie de la tanière, un peu inquiète car faire attendre le chef, c'était pas une très grande marque de respect….

« -Alors, enfin réveillée ? » dit Etoile de Houx en me souriant, amusée.

« -Pardon…Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-elle en ronronnant. Quand j'étais apprentie, je pouvais dormir jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! Ça m'est arrivé, une fois. Mon mentor m'avait oubliée, il ne m'avait réveillée que parce que le chef faisait une assemblée de clan. Il s'appelait Etoile de Mousse. Comme ton frère ! »

Je l'ai regardée, surprise. Par le fait qu'un mentor pouvait oublier son apprenti, et par le fait que mon frère portait le nom d'un ancien chef.

« -Enfin… Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre deux-trois petites techniques de combat. Suit-moi ! »

Elle s'élança dans le tunnel de pierre qui menait à la sortie du camp. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la clairière qui servait d'endroit pour entrainer les apprentis. Je voyais que Nuage de Mousse était déjà là, il se disputait avec Brise de Pluie. Ah la la… Incapable de garder son calme, celui-là !

Je me suis rapprochée pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

« -Pour la dernière fois, E-COU-TE-MOI !

-Mais je les connais, ces techniques de combat !

-Tu es apprenti depuis hier ! Tu les as faites, oui, en imitant mal les apprentis devant la pouponnière !

-Même pas vrai ! Je suis très bien capable de le faire !

-Toi, demain, tu vas chercher les tiques des anciens !

-Parfait, je ne passerais pas la journée avec mon mentor !

-Ça suffit ! »

Etoile de Houx venait d'intervenir, agacée. Même si je voyais qu'elle était amusée par le caractère de Nuage de Mousse.

« - Nuage de Mousse, tu ne dois pas parler sur ce ton à ton mentor. Pendant un quart de lune, tu vas t'occuper des anciens. (Nuage de Mousse émit un petit grognement agacé.) Quant à toi, Brise de Pluie, soit un peu plus patiente avec ton apprenti. C'est normal qu'il pense tout connaitre, tous les apprentis sont comme ça. Allez, retournez à votre entrainement.»

Elle me fit signe de la suivre d'un geste de la tête. J'entendais déjà Nuage de Mousse recommencer à discuter les ordres de son mentor. _Vraiment incorrigible…_

« -Donc. Tu vas répéter mes mouvements, d'accord ? »

Je l'ai observée attentivement. Elle se plaqua au sol, glissa sous un ennemi imaginaire et fit demi-tour en lui griffant le dos.

« -Tu es capable de le refaire ? »

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête. J'ai foncé sous son ventre, mais j'ai relevé la tête trop tôt et je l'ai cognée sur le ventre. Elle poussa un miaulement de surprise, sauta et atterrit un peu plus loin.

« -Dé…Désolé… J-je n'ai pas fait exprès…. »

Elle me regarda en souriant.

« -Au contraire ! Tu viens de me donner une nouvelle idée de mouvement de combat. Bravo ! »

J'ai souri, un peu embarrassée, mais fière.

« -Bon. On va voir tes techniques de chasse, hm ? Montre-moi comment tu chasses les souris. »

Je lui ai montré ma position de chasse.

«-Pas mal! Et les lapins? »

Et on a continué comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule au sol, épuisée.

« -Bien. Rentrons, nous allons attraper des proies sur la route. »

* * *

Arrivées au camp, on avait déjà attrapés plusieurs souris et un lapin plus gros que moi.

« -Bien. Tu peux aller te nourrir avec tes amis, maintenant. »

J'ai pris un oiseau sur le tas de gibier et j'ai rejoint mon frère qui parlait avec les autres apprentis.

« -Et là, PAF ! Il m'a sauté dessus, et on s'est battus… Tiens, bonjour Nuage de Cerise ! Miaula Nuage de Poussière. Elle était comment, cette journée ?

-Super. Et toi ?

-Elle était en train de raconter comment elle avait soi-disant "battu" un solitaire qui s'était aventuré sur notre territoire, fit Nuage d'Argent en souriant.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Insista-t-elle. Il était immense…

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es petite ! l'interrompit Nuage de Mousse en riant.

-Je suis pas petite ! »

Nuage de Ciel leva les yeux aux ciel.

«-Arrêtez un peu, vous trois… »

Je me suis installée à côté de mon frère, qui regarda Nuage de Ciel d'un air agacé.

« -C'pas parce que t'as une lune de plus que moi que tu vas me dire ce qu'il faut qu'je fasse !

- Le prend pas mal, allez, miaula Nuage de Feuille.

-C'est vrai, il veut pas te commander.» Finit Nuage de Cendres.

Nuage de Feuille et Nuage de Cendres était sœurs. Elles étaient tellement proches l'une de l'autre que, quand l'une commence une phrase, l'autre la terminais ou l'approuvais tout de suite. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment Nuage de Mousse réagirait si je terminais une de ses phrases. Il me hurlerait dessus en me disant de ne pas l'interrompre, surement.

« - Bref. Alors, ce solitaire, Nuage de Poussière ? Ai-je dit.

-Il était très grand, donc. Il avait un pelage très clair, et ses yeux étaient rouges ! J'vous jure ! »

«-Des yeux rouges,hein? Et il pouvait voler aussi? ricana Nuage d'Argent.

-Il avait les yeux rouges! Je te jure! Les yeux rouges, et la pupille grise!»

Nuage de Mousse se raidit en entendant ça.

« -T'as un problème ? » lui-ai-je murmuré dans l'oreille.

Il ne me répondit pas, rassemblant toute son attention sur Nuage de Poussière.

« -Et ce solitai-» Il s'interrompit avec un énorme bâillement.

« -Tu me demandera demain. Allez, je vais dormir, moi ! »

On s'est tous dirigés vers la tanière des apprentis. Je me suis blottie dans mon nid de mousse, en entendant mon frère marmonner :

« -C'pas possible… Encore… Jamais pouvoir être tranquille... »

Je me suis endormie, ignorant mon frère qui continuait de grommeler dans son sommeil.

* * *

Donc voilà! Je vais faire un chapitre par jour, certainement à chaque fois en fin de journée. J'attend vos reviews!


	5. Chapitre 4 Je te HAIS!

Et me revoilà! Encore désolé, Darksidofmoon, de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs! X)

Bref. Chapitre un peu plus... Sinistre que les autres, vu qu'il y a une petite historie triste...Bref, vous verrez bien!

* * *

« - Bonjour Nuage de Mousse ! Bien dormi ? »

_Non. Tu as miaulé dans ton sommeil, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. En plus, il y a ce solitaire qui est apparu sur le territoire qui me tracasse. Alors fiche moi un peu la paix, pour une fois, et va t'entrainer, d'accord?_

« -Oui, très bien, merci. Et toi, Nuage de Poussière ? »

« -T'imagine pas ! J'ai dormi tellement bien que j'aurais pu rester endormie si Nuage de Cendres ne discutait pas avec Nuage de Feuille quand elles sont sorties. »

_Je te hais._

Je suis passée devant elle en me dirigeant vers le tunnel de pierre, quand soudainement je me suis rappelé de ce qu'Etoile de Houx avait dit Il y a trois jours.

«- Crotte de souris, c'est vrai ! Je dois aller m'occuper des anciens. »

Eh oui, déjà trois jours avait passé depuis le jour où je m'étais disputé avec Brise de Pluie. Trois jours depuis que j'ai appris qu'_il _était de retour. Je grinçais des dents en repensant à lui. Après tout… C'est de sa faute si…

« -Nuage de Mousse ! Tu dois t'occuper des anciens, je te rappelle !

-Je sais, Brume de Pluie… »

_Je te hais toi aussi._

C'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que je me suis dirigée vers la tanière des anciens où s'échappait la voix de Baie de Neige. Il racontait une histoire à propos d'un ancien chef, Etoile de Mousse, le père d'Etoile de Houx. Il la racontait aux chatons de Plume de Pavots, nés la nuit où j'ai appris _son_ retour. Ce sont deux femelles et un mâle : Petite Tornade, un chaton aux longs poils blanc et aux yeux jaunes, Patte Blanche, la plus petite, au pelage blanc et aux yeux jaune aussi, et Boule de Sable, une femelle roux pâle aux yeux verts.

« -… et donc Etoile de Mousse se jeta sur le renard et commença à se battre avec lui.

-Il a combattu un renard ? demanda Petite Tornade d'un air admiratif.

-Oui, il l'a même battu tout seul.

-Wow… » Murmura Boule de Sable.

Ombre d'Erable écoutait le récit avec un air amusé, qui se transforma en un air agacé quand elle m'aperçut.

« - Tiens. Tu es là, toi. » Dit-elle en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

_Oui, pas de chance, tu dois me supporter encore pendant quatre jours._

« -Bienvenu, Nuage de Mousse ! Ecoute un peu nos histoires, avant de te mettre au travail. » Me proposa-t-il, une lueur chaleureuse dans le regard.

Je l'avais toujours apprécié, ce chat-là. Il était le seul à connaitre mon secret, d'ailleurs.

« - Bref, il l'a battu, et le renard n'est plus jamais revenu sur nos terres. »

Le regard des trois chatons s'est porté sur Ombre d'Erable.

« -Quoi…. Moi ? Une histoire ? Bon d'accord. Alors… »

Elle se mit à réfléchir, le regard dans le vide.

« -Pourquoi pas l'histoire d'Etoile de Mousse et de Feuille de Lierre ? » proposa Baie de Neige, en me regardant.

Je me suis raidit en entendant ce qu'il proposait. _Que… Tu me provoque, c'est ça ? Grrr…. Je te hais toi aussi._

« -… Pourquoi pas. Alors, je vais vous raconter. C'était à l'époque où Etoile de Mousse était encore Nuage de Mousse. Un jour, une apprentie nommée Nuage de Lierre s'était retrouvée face à un blaireau alors qu'elle chassait. Il avait feulé tellement fort que le blaireau (encore tout jeune), s'en alla, un peu effrayé. Depuis ce jour, lui et Nuage de Lierre sont devenu de plus en plus proches. Quand ils ont reçus leurs noms définitifs, elle sous le nom de Feuille de Lierre, lui sous le nom de Tornade de Mousse, ils sont devenue compagnons. Feuille de Lierre eu trois chatons : Patte de Houx (Etoile de Houx maintenant), Patte de Nuit (Pelage de Nuit) et Boule de Suie. »

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la tanière.

« -Euh…Mais il n'y a personne avec le nom "Suie" dans le clan ? » lâcha Petite Tornade.

J'ai serré les dents, connaissant la suite.

« -En effet, soupira Ombre d'Erable. Un jour, un solitaire nommé Brise arriva dans le camp. C'était un chat cruel, qui aimait tuer pour le plaisir (Cette remarque fit frémir les chatons). Une nuit, il se faufila dans le camp et tua Boule de Suie et Feuille de Lierre. »

Nouveau silence.

« -Je crois qu'Etoile de Mousse ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, soupira Baie de Neige. Depuis ce terrible jour, il voulait qu'un guerrier surveille le camp la nuit. Mais bon, racontons des histoires plus joyeuses ! Pourquoi pas celle de…

-Je vais chercher de la mousse. » L'ai-je interrompu en m'éloignant.

Je me suis dirigé vers le tunnel de pierre pour aller collecter de la mousse. Une fois que j'étais sure que personne ne me voyait j'ai couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à l'arbre où je récolte ma mousse d'habitude. J'ai fait une pile de mousse, puis j'ai pris volontairement un chemin plus long pour rentrer. Je voulais profiter du fait que je suis au calme dans la forêt pour réfléchir.

_Je me demande… à propos de Nuage de Cerise, si ça se trouve, Pelage de Nuit a reçu une prophétie… Elle en a informé Etoile de Houx, et elle aura pris Nuage de Cerise sous son aile… Oui, ça se tient…_

Soudainement, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, un chat sauta et atterrit juste devant moi.

« -AH ! »

J'ai fait un bond en arrière, surpris. L'autre se mit à ronronner et me dit :

« -Alors Nuage de Mousse ? Je t'ai fait peur hein ? »

J'ai reconnu la voix de Nuage de Poussière. Agacé, j'ai répondu :

« - Nuage de Poussière, enfin ! J'ai cru que t'étais un solitaire, ou un chat d'un autre clan ! »

Ses moustaches remuèrent d'amusement.

« -T'inquiète ! J'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour du territoire : il y a personne ! Même pas le solitaire que j'ai vu la dernière fois ! J'ai dû lui faire peur. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« -Parle moins fort ! Imagine si on se fait attaquer ? » Ai-je dit, un peu agacé.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« -T'inquiète pas… J'ai déjà fait le tour du territoire, je te dis. Et pis, on peut se protéger, non ? A deux contre un, on devrait gagner. »

_Tu le fais exprès ou tu es juste stupide ?_

J'ai soupiré, agacé.

« -Bah quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, interrogative.

« -Laisse tomber. J'ai de la mousse à rapporter au camp. »

_Ce clan est composé d'apprentis les plus imbéciles les uns que les autres... Grr, Rivière de Feuilles, si tu m'entend, sâche que je te hait! _

Je me suis rapidement écarté d'elle, et ai couru jusqu'au camp. Arrivé, je me suis approché de la tanière de Pelage de Nuit. Alors que j'allais entrer, j'ai entendu la voix d'Etoile de Houx.

« -Donc, à propos de la prophétie… »

J'ai retenu mon souffle, prêt à écouter.

* * *

Je sais, je sais. Haïssez-moi. De toute façon, le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt. Faites vos reviews!


	6. Chapitre 5 Tu es de retour

Donc, exceptionnellement, je vais continuer ce chapitre sous le point de vue de Nuage de Mousse. Bonne lecture!

* * *

« - Donc, à propos de la prophétie…

-Celle qui concerne Nuage de Cerise et Nuage de Mousse ?

-Oui… Tu as reçu d'autres signes ?

-Non, pas encore. »

Je retenais toujours mon souffle, quand je me suis aperçu que des taches noires volaient devant mes yeux. J'ai repris mon souffle en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire remarquer.

« - Tu penses que j'ai fait un bon choix en confiant Nuage de Mousse à Brise de Pluie ? Ils se disputent souvent…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est spéciale, tu sais bien. »

_Brise de Pluie, spéciale ? Spéciale pour énerver, oui…_

« -Oui, c'est vrai… »

Pelage de Nuit regarda dans ma direction. Pendant un moment terrifiant, je suis resté sans rien dire, aplatit contre le sol. Pui Pelage de Nuit a reporté son attention sur Etoile de Houx.

« -Tu te rappelle de ce que dit la prophétie ? _La Mousse et la Cerise ont une grande destinée devant eux. Mais si le Vent en emporte un, l'autre tombera. _»

_Ce-ce-cette prophétie ! Je l'ai déjà entendu… Mais où ? Et pourquoi me semble-t-elle à la fois familière… Et à la fois inconnue ?_

Le temps que je sorte de mes pensées, Pelage de Nuit avait repris la parole.

« -Je pense que le Vent est un chat. »

_Noooooon… Sérieux ? Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'un guérisseur est aussi rapide…_

« -Bref. Nous reparlerons de ça si tu reçois un autre signe du Clan des Etoiles. » Trancha Etoile de Houx.

Voyant qu'elle allait sortie de l'antre de la guérisseuse, je me suis précipité dehors, à la recherche de Nuage de Cerise.

« -Nuage de Cendres ! Nuage de Feuilles ! Vous avez vu Nuage de Cerise ? » Leur-ai-je demandé, anxieux.

Elles ont échangés un regard.

« -Non, mais je crois… commença Nuage de Feuilles.

- …Que je sais où elle est. » Termina Nuage de Cendres.

Elles sont toutes les deux parties vers le tunnel de pierre. Je les aie suivies, le cœur battant. Elles ont traversé la montagne jusqu'à la clairière d'entrainement. Là, j'ai aperçu Nuage de Cerise s'entrainer avec Etoile de Houx.

_Attend attend. Etoile de Houx, elle était il y a quelques instants dans la tanière de la guérisseuse. Alors comment… ?_

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Appela Nuage de Cendres.

-Nuage de Mousse veut te parler ! » Compléta Nuage de Feuilles.

Nuage de Cerise me regarda d'un air interrogatif, qui se transforma en un air stressé quand elle vit la tête que je faisais.

« -Que ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je dois te parler tout de suite. Vient, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous entende. »

Elle avait le pelage un peu ébouriffé, et l'air agacé. Je l'ai emmenée derrière un arbre, sûr que personne ne nous entendrait.

« -Bien. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Etoile de Houx t'avais prise pour apprentie ? «

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif et...soulagé ?

« -Euh… Non, pourquoi ? »

Je me suis retenu de soupirer.

_Quelle cervelle de souris…_

« - Tu n'as aucun don, tu n'es pas la fille d'une de ses amies, ou de Pelage de Feu… Et, franchement, t'es pas très intelligente non plus.

-Eh ! »

Je l'ai ignoré, continuant mon explication.

« - Il y a quelques jours… Pelage de Nuit a reçu une prophétie. Elle en a parlé à Etoile de Houx. Et cette prophétie…parle de nous.

-Comment tu le sais ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil derrière nous. Etoile de Houx discutait avec Nuage de Cendres et Nuage de Feuilles, on avait du temps devant nous.

« -J'ai… J'ai espionné Etoile de Houx et Pelage de Nuit dans la tanière du guérisseur. » Ai-je finit par avouer, piteusement. Même moi je me sentais coupable en faisant ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« -Qu-qu-quoi ? Tu as _espionné_ notre chef et notre guérisseuse ? Ca va pas bien chez toi ou quoi ?

-Shht ! Tu parles trop fort ! Etoile de Houx va nous entendre !

-Et alors ? Il faut bien qu'elle le sache !

-Non, surtout pas !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que… »

Ma voix fut coupée par celle d'Etoile de Houx qui dit :

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Ma sœur regarda son mentor, et me dit :

« -Bon. Tu m'expliqueras la suite plus tard. »

Elle se pressa contre moi, et se précipita vers Etoile de Houx pour continuer son entrainement.

Nuage de Cendres et Nuage de Feuilles se sont dirigées vers moi.

« -Tu rentre… commença Nuage de Feuilles.

-Avec nous ? Compléta Nuage de Cendres.

- Non… je vais prendre un autre chemin. Merci de m'avoir montré où elle était.

-De…

-Rien ! »

Elles se sont éloignées, tout en parlant de moi, de Nuage de Cerise et du fait que Nuage de Ciel avait l'air de l'apprécier.

Attend attend. QUOI ?

_Il va falloir que je surveille Nuage de Ciel de très, très près…_

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ma sœur, j'étais très protectif envers elle. Donc, je n'allais pas laisser n'importe qui l'approcher.

* * *

Je rentrais au camp quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Je me suis tourné vers la source du bruit, mais rien. J'allais continuer mon chemin quand une forme sombre se jeta sur moi.

_C'pas vrai, Nuage de Poussière…_

J'ai roulé sur le côté pour pouvoir lui hurler dessus quand je me suis aperçu que ce n'étais Nuage de Poussière.

C'était un grand chat, au pelage beige tigré, et aux yeux… rouges à la pupille grise.

_Clan des Etoiles… C-c'est vraiment lui…_

Le grand chat me regarda, et fit un petit sourire en me regardant de haut.

« -Tiens… Mousse. Comme on se retrouve….

- Ne me donne pas un nom de solitaire ! Je suis, et j'ai toujours été un chat de Clan !

- Oui… Mais je ne vais tout de même pas t'appeler Nuage de Mousse. Un nom d'apprenti, ce n'est pas très bien pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

Son sourire s'étira. Il était terrifiant.

_C-c-clan des Etoiles… Je ne peux tout de même pas… Avoir peur de lui… Si ?_

« - Oh, tu as peur de moi ? C'est touchant.

-N…Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Alors vient me combattre… »

Ce coup-ci, son sourire devint un peu plus fin... et bien plus terrifiant.

« -… _Etoile_ de Mousse. »

* * *

Oui. J'adore laisser des chapitres avec un max de suspens à la fin. Laissez vos reviews!


	7. Chapitre 6 Bataille!

Et voilà la suite! Au programme: Baston, révélation et suspens!

* * *

_« - Cette prophétie parle de nous. »_

Les paroles de mon frère tournoyaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me concentrer.

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Tu es dans la lune ? »

J'ai regardé Etoile de Houx, désespérée. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à m'entrainer correctement aujourd'hui.

« -Bon… soupira-t-elle. On reprendra l'entrainement demain, d'accord ? Suis-moi, on va chasser sur le chemin. »

Je l'ai suivie en trainent des pieds. Je n'étais vraiment bonne à rien aujourd'hui…

Subitement, Nuage de Poussière est apparue à l'autre bout du chemin, en train d'observer avec un air amusé un papillon. Mon mentor miaula, surprise :

« -Eh mais c'est… Nuage de Poussière ! Je t'avais dit de… »

Nuage de Poussière sursauta et poussa un miaulement strident, interrompant la chef. Elle s'enfuie, paniquée.

« -Rah, c'est pas vrai… Je lui avais dit d'aider Pelage de Nuit. Visiblement, elle préfère se balader. »

Elle poussa un gros soupir et continua :

« - Mais s'enfuir n'est pas la meilleur solution pour échapper à une punition… Bon. Je vais la rattraper, et toi, tu vas chasser. »

Elle s'élança à la poursuite de de mon amie, sa queue touffue ondulant entre les buissons

J'ai senti la piste d'un écureuil que je m'apprêtais à suivre, quand j'ai senti une odeur inconnue. Le cœur battant, je l'ai suivie… Et suis rentrée dans Nuage de Ciel qui chassait.

« -Que… miaula-t-il, surpris.

-Oh, pardon ! J'avais sentie l'odeur d'un solitaire, alors je l'ai suivie… »

Il me regarda et dit :

« -Je l'ai senti, moi aussi. Je vais t'aider à le trouver. »

Nous avons suivis l'odeur, quand j'ai soudainement senti une autre odeur, mêlée à celle du solitaire…

_Nuage de Mousse !_

J'ai courus en suivant la trace, suivie de près par Nuage de Ciel qui commençait à avoir peur. Nous sommes finalement arrivés près d'un endroit où les arbres étaient dégagés, et où mon frère marchait tranquillement. J'allais me diriger vers lui quand une forme énorme se jeta sur lui. Il se roula sur le côté et se tourna vers son attaquant, un air agacé sur le visage… qui se transforma en un air terrifié quand il vit son attaquant.

Il dit quelque chose au solitaire, qui lui parla d'une voix très calme. Je n'entendais que quelques bribes de la conversation.

« -Mousse…retrouve.

-…Solitaire ! J'ai toujours été un chat de Clan !

-…Nom d'apprenti… Pas très bien pour… toi. »

Je sentais la peur de Nuage de Mousse d'ici. Derrière-moi, Nuage de Ciel s'est tendu. Je me suis rapprochée afin d'entendre toute la conversation.

« - Oh, tu as peur de moi ? C'est touchant.

-N…Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Alors vient me combattre… »

Il sourit.

« -… _Etoile_ de Mousse. »

Je vis mon frère s'aplatir à terre alors que le solitaire sautait sur lui. Sans réfléchir, je me suis interposée et je lui ai donné un coup de griffe. Surpris, il recula d'un pas.

« -Nuage de Cerise ! » Cria Nuage de Ciel, venant m'aider.

Le solitaire nous regarda, puis éclata de rire.

« -Alors, Etoile de Mousse ! On appelle ses amis pour se protéger ? As-tu peur ?

- Il s'appelle Nuage de Mousse ! Et il n'a pas peur ! Il est le chat le plus courageux de la forêt ! »

Le solitaire sourit d'un air méchant.

« -Oh, Etoile de Mousse. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu n'as pas expliqué à tes amis qui tu étais réellement ?

-N... Nuage de Mousse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » Demanda Nuage de Ciel, terrorisé.

Mon frère repris son souffle, puis dit, sans quitter des yeux le solitaire :

« -Nuage de Cerise… Nuage de Ciel… Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du grand chef Etoile de Mousse. »

Nous avons acquiescés au même moment.

« - Sa compagne… Feuille de Lierre. Elle a été tuée, elle et un de ses chatons, par un solitaire. Brise. Et bien… Je vous le présente. Mes amis… Le solitaire que vous avez sous vos yeux est Brise.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Cela s'est passé il y a des lunes et des lunes. Comment Brise peut être toujours vivant ?

-Et pourtant… Je suis bien là. Ricana le solitaire. Bref, je dois continuer ma mission… _Ecartez-vous de mon chemin._ »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il nous a donné un grand coup de patte, assommant Nuage de Ciel en l'envoyant contre une racine et me faisant voler dans les airs, avant d'atterrir près de Nuage de Ciel. J'entendis subitement un chat feuler, et je vis Etoile de Houx atterrir entre mon frère et Brise.

« -Pars de mon territoire, solitaire ! » feula-t-elle, en se jetant sur lui.

Ils s'échangèrent des coups de griffes et des crocs pendant que mon frère hurla :

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Nuage de Ciel ! Retournez au camp pour chercher de l'aide, je vais rester ici avec Etoile de Houx ! »

Nuage de Ciel, qui reprenait ses esprits, se leva et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers le camp. Je le suivais, haletante.

* * *

Arrivés au camp, nous avons déboulés dans la clairière et j'ai hurlé :

« - Un solitaire a attaqué Nuage de Mousse ! Etoile de Houx est en train de le combattre ! »

Pelage de Feu bondit sur ses pattes et poussa un cri dans le camp :

« - Griffe d'Or ! Cœur d'Orage ! Brise de Pluie ! Plume de Corbeau ! Venez avec moi ! »

Les guerriers se sont précipités vers le tunnel de pierre. Pelage de Feu se tourna vers moi et dit :

« -Nuage de Ciel est mal en point. Ce sera toi qui nous mèneras là-bas. »

* * *

J'ai courus vers l'endroit où Nuage de Mousse, Brise et Etoile de Houx se battaient. En arrivant, j'ai vu Brise se jeter vers la nuque de la meneuse.

« -Non ! Etoile de Houx, attention ! » Hurla Pelage de Feu.

Nuage de Mousse sauta et s'interposa entre le solitaire et Etoile de Houx, prenant le coup à sa place. Il vola et atterrit plus loin, blessé.

« -Nuage de Cerise ! Ramène Nuage de Mousse au camp, on va s'occuper du reste ! » Miaula Pelage de Feu.

Je me suis dirigée vers le camp en amenant Nuage de Mousse, le cœur battant.

* * *

Héhé. J'adore faire attendre mes lecteurs. Faites vos reviews!


	8. Chapitre 7 Des guerriers! YAY!

Aha! Me revoilà!

C'est un chapitre un peu plus court, ce coup-ci. Histoire que nos petites (enfin...petites...) boules de poils deviennent des guerriers! Eh oui. Bonne lecture!

* * *

« -Pelage de Nuit… Il va mieux ? » Ai-je demandé à la guérisseuse.

Elle se pencha vers mon frère endormit, et me répondit, un sourire sur le visage :

« -Oui, il pourra marcher quand il se réveillera. »

J'ai fait un grand sourire, soulagée. Cela faisait trois jours que Nuage de Mousse était dans la tanière du guérisseur. Le clan avait repoussé Brise, qui était parti en disant qu'il reviendrait avec des amis.

De nombreux chats avait été blessés, notamment Pelage de Feu. Brise était capable, personne ne sait comment, de gérer plusieurs guerriers à la fois et de les blesser gravement.

« -Nuage de Cerise… ?

-Nuage de Mousse ! Tu es réveillé !

- Argh ! Arrête de hurler comme ça dans mes oreilles ! Ça me donne mal à la tête. »

J'ai souri. Si mon frère avait retrouvé son caractère, alors c'était bon signe.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tanière.

« - J'ai le droit de bouger, hein ? » demanda-t-il à Pelage de Nuit.

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« -Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs… »

Sa voix fut coupée par celle d'Etoile de Houx :

« - Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approche près du Grand Arbre pour une assemblée de clan !

-Voilà. Vous devriez y aller. »

Tout le Clan s'était rassemblé devant l'arbre au centre du camp. Etoile de Houx cherchait quelqu'un dans la foule, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur nous. Elle sourit et commença :

« -Il y a trois jours, le Clan a repoussé un solitaire nommé Brise. C'est grâce à Nuage de Cerise et Nuage de Ciel, qui ont prévenus le Clan rapidement, et à Nuage de Mousse, sans qui j'aurais probablement perdu ma première vie. De plus, les autres apprentis se sont suffisamment entrainés pour devenir des guerriers. Je pense donc que l'on devrait leur faire leur cérémonie. Nuage de Cerise et Nuage de Mousse sont peut-être jeunes, mais ils ont montrés leur courage et ils méritent leur noms de guerriers. »

Une vague d'excitation monta en moi. J'allais devenir une _guerrière _!

« -Nuage de Mousse, Nuage de Cerise, Nuage de Cendres, Nuage de Feuilles, Nuage de Ciel, Nuage de Poussières. Approchez. »

Wow. Ça en fait, des nouveaux guerriers !

« - Nuage de Poussières. Désormais, tu seras connue sous le nom de Tempête de Poussières. Je rends hommage à tes connaissances et à ta détermination. »

Elle toucha la tête de mon amie, qui lui lécha l'épaule, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle regarda Nuage de Mousse avec un grand sourire…Qui fana un peu quand elle vit qu'il ne la regardait pas.

« - Nuage de Ciel. Désormais, tu seras connu sous le nom de Pelage de Ciel. Je rends hommage à ton courage et à ton obéissance. »

Pelage de Ciel me regarda en souriant, l'air de dire : C'est bientôt ton tour !

« -Nuage de Feuilles, Nuage de Cendres. Désormais, vous serez connues sous les noms de Jolie Feuille et Patte de Cendres. Je rends hommage à votre détermination et à votre complicité. »

Comme d'habitude, les deux font tout ensemble. Elles ont été nommées apprenties ensembles, elles sont nommées guerrières ensembles, elles vont garder le camp ensemble.

« -Nuage de Cerise. »

Aaaahh ! C'est à moi !

« -Désormais, tu seras connue sous le nom de Fleur de Cerise. Je rends hommage à ton courage et à ta détermination. »

Fleur de Cerise… ! Quel nom ! Je vois Pelage de Ciel me regarder avec un grand sourire que je lui retourne.

« -Nuage de Mousse. »

Mon frère… Tu mérites vraiment ton nom de guerrier !

« - Tu seras désormais connu sous le nom de Cœur de Mousse. Je rends hommage à ton grand courage, et à ta loyauté. »

Cœur de Mousse… Quel beau nom. Mon frère, tu le mérite vraiment !

« - Tornade de Poussière ! Pelage de Ciel ! Jolie Feuille ! Patte de Cendres ! Fleur de Cerise ! Cœur de Mousse ! »

Je me redresse en entendant le clan dire nos noms. Ha ha ! Je suis une guerrière ! Je suis une guerrière ! Je suis…

« -…GENIAL ! »

…_Wow._

Mon frère, si calme, si désagréable parfois, venait d'exploser de joie.

« -Cœur de Mousse ! J'adore ! »

_Un…Un instant. Il… Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche pour dire ça. Et il a une voix bizarre…_

J'ai regardé mon frère plus attentivement.

« -Bravo, Cœur de Mousse ! » miaula Tempête de Poussière en se dirigeant vers lui.

« - Merci, Tempête de Poussière! »

Il avait retrouvé sa voix normale… Il faudra que je lui pose une question là-dessus.

« -Fleur de Cerise ! »

J'ai sursauté en voyant Cœur de Mousse se tenir devant moi.

« - J'ai un nom génial, hein ?

- Pas aussi bien que Fleur de Cerise !

- Ça aurait été bien comme nom, Cœur de Cerise…

- Et Fleur de Mousse ?

- Pour moi ? Tu rigole ! C'est un nom de fille ! »

J'ai éclaté de rire.

« -Bon, les nouveaux guerriers ! »

La voix de Griffe d'Or me fit sursauter.

« -N'oubliez pas que vous devez garder le camp, maintenant. **En silence.** Si j'entends un miaulement, je ferais en sorte que vous restiez apprentis pour une lune ! »

Aussitôt, je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée du camp, et me suis assise juste devant le tunnel qui menait dehors. Cœur de Mousse s'installa à côté de moi, regardant avec un regard noir Pelage de Ciel qui s'assit de l'autre côté.

Je me suis serrée contre mon frère pour me réchauffer. On était en plein milieu de la saison des feuilles nouvelles, mais les nuits restaient fraiches. Il posa sa queue sur mon épaule, et fixa l'entrée du camp, l'air pensif.

Demain, nous allons être des guerriers à part entière. J'ai hâte ! Et j'ai froid…

* * *

Je me suis toujours dit que les nouveaux guerriers devaient,pendant la nuit, s'ennuyer à mourir, mourir de froid et stresser à mort. Pas très très sympathique. Mais bon, ça en vaut le coup.

Laissez vos reviews!


	9. Chapitre 8 Révélations

Et voi-là! Nouveau chapitre. Et, je me suis rendue compte que Nuage d'Argent n'avait pas eu sa cérémonie, dans le chapitre précédent. Désolé, petite boule de poils! il s'appelle Pelage d'Argent, maintenant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« -Alors, les nouveaux ! Vous allez bien ? »

Fleur de Chêne s'était rapprochée de nous, signalant la fin de notre veillée silencieuse.

« -Des guerriers... J'en reviens toujours pas… » Soupira Pelage de Ciel, collé contre ma sœur, Fleur de Cerise.

_Faudra que je les surveille, ces deux-là…_

Fleur de Chêne ronronna en me léchant le haut de la tête.

« -Tu étais si excité hier ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu si heureux. Je suis contente pour toi et Fleur de Ce…

-Fleur de Chêne ! Vient, tu fais partie de la patrouille de l'aube ! » Miaula Cœur d'Orage.

Ma mère soupira, lécha ma sœur sur le haut de la tête aussi, et partis rejoindre son compagnon.

_En effet, j'étais surexcité…Devenir un guerrier m'a toujours fait le même effet…_

« -Comment ça, _toujours _? »

La question de ma sœur me fit sursauter. Je l'ai regardé un instant, sans vouloir admettre l'idée qui venait d'apparaitre dans mon esprit.

« -…J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-Non, miaula Tempête de Poussière, surprise.

-J'ai… Je t'ai entendu, c'est tout. »

_Mon intuition s'est confirmée…._

« -Euh… Cœur de Mousse ? J'ai parlé de la batailles aux autres, et… On veut tous savoir pourquoi Brise t'a appelé Etoile de Mousse. »

_NOOOOOOON ! Tu leur as raconté l'histoire ? Stupide boule de poils !_

J'ai serré les dents pour m'empêcher de parler à voix haute.

« -Bien… On va aller dehors, loin des autres membres du clan, d'accord ? »

Je me suis dirigé vers le tunnel de pierre, les autres me suivant. Nous nous sommes installés à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans la forêt. Là, personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

« -Alors… Raconte-nous. » Miaula Pelage d'Argent.

J'ai soupiré, et ai entamé mon récit :

« -Il y a des lunes et des lunes, un chef s'appelait Etoile de Mousse. C'était le premier chef du Clan de l'Aube. Sous sa direction, le Clan de l'Aube vécut paisiblement. C'est toujours le plus grand chef du Clan de l'Aube qui ai jamais existé. Pour le remercier, le Clan des Etoiles a décidé de le faire revivre. Dans sa seconde vie, il devint à nouveau chef, et le Clan vécut à nouveau paisiblement. Quand il fut de retour au Clan des Etoiles, il proposa de retourner dans le Clan de l'Aube à chaque fois qu'un grand danger arriverait. »

Je fis une pause pour mettre de l'ambiance.

« -Il y a beaucoup d'histoires pour chatons sur la réincarnation de chats comme celle-ci. Seule différence… A chaque réincarnation, Etoile de Mousse gardait sa mémoire, pour pouvoir sauver le clan du danger le mieux que possible. Ainsi, il amassa un savoir immense. Bref, il est le sauveur parfait. » Ai-je conclut.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« -Ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi le solitaire t'appelle comme ça… » Remarqua Tempête de Poussière.

J'ai soupiré.

« -Et bien … A chacune de ses réincarnations, Etoile de Mousse gardera le mot mousse dans son nom. Et encore aujourd'hui, ses réincarnations marchent parmi nous. »

Jolie Feuille haussa les sourcils* et le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« -Et ? »

J'ai soupiré une troisième fois, agacé.

_Ils sont pas tous très-très futés…_

« - Fleur de Cerise, je m'appelle comment ?

- Cœur de Mousse, pourq… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

Tous mes amis me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« -Non… Tu veux dire que… » Commença Patte de Cendres.

« -Et oui. Je suis ce bon vieux Etoile de Mousse, créateur du Clan de l'Aube. »

Il y eu un grand moment de silence tandis que les autres me regardaient. J'attendais qu'ils me disent que je mentais, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme sourire apparaisse sur le visage de Pelage d'Argent.

« -Tu veut dire… Je suis ami avec l'un des plus grands chefs de tous les temps, qui peut se réincarner régulièrement ?

-Euh… Oui. C'est ça. »

Pelage d'Argent me fixa un bref moment, puis hurla :

« - MAIS C'EST SUPER ! YAHA ! »

Sous mes yeux ébahis, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, excité comme une puce.

J'en ai profité pour regarder la réaction des autres. Pelage de Ciel me regardait, la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir rien dire. Patte de Cendres et Jolie Feuilles se regardaient, agréablement surprise. Cœur de Cerise semblait étonnée, elle aussi, mais moins que les autres. Elle se frotta à moi et me murmura :

« -J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme nous… »

Je l'ai regardé, un peu agacé.

« -Oh, mais le fait que je suis Etoile de Mousse ne me rend pas si différent de vous. Je suis toujours un chat qui se bat pour son Clan. »

Cœur de Cerise leva la tête d'un air ravie et approbatif.

Quant à Tempête de Sable, on aurait dit que je venais de lui griffer le museau. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un blaireau prêt à l'attaquer. Elle me demanda :

« -Est-ce-que…Est-ce-que le père d'Etoile de Houx, Etoile de Mousse, étais une de tes réincarnations ? »

J'ai baissé la tête, sachant où elle voulait en venir.

« -Oui… Feuille de Lierre. C'est la seule fois où je me suis réellement attaché à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ma… "famille". »

Cœur de Cerise sursauta comme si elle avait entendu un hurlement.

« -Donc… Tu n'es pas vraiment mon frère ?

-Mais si. Je suis quand même né de Fleur de Chêne. C'est juste que… J'ai l'esprit du chef. **Je** suis le chef. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu me suis… »

Elle me sourit.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es toujours mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'ai ronronné, heureux. Je m'étais attaché à elle, comme tous ceux qui avaient été mes anciens amis.

« -Bien… Rentrons. Je vous ai tout dis. En plus, j'aimerais participer à une patrouille Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dégourdis mes pattes ! »

* * *

*: Je ne sais pas si un chat peut faire ça. On va dire que oui.

Faites vos reviews!


	10. Chapitre 9 Un Pouvoir?

Me revoilà! Je n'ai rien posté pendant un moment, je sais. Panne d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà!

* * *

La patrouille filait dans la montagne, se dirigeant vers le camp. J'ai dépassé mon frère qui allait trop lentement à mon gout, et me suis dirigée vers le tunnel de pierre qui menait à notre camp.

Une lune s'était écoulée depuis que j'étais devenue une guerrière. Les chatons de Plume de Pavots ne devraient pas tarder à devenir des apprentis.

_J'aimerais bien être le mentor de Boule de Sable…_

Elle était la plus joyeuse de la portée de Plume de Pavots, et elle était très drôle. Elle m'adorait.

« -Que tous les chats en âge de chasser s'approche du grand arbre pour une assemblée de clan ! »

_Ah ! J'imagine qu'Etoile de Houx va nommer les chatons apprentis…_

Je vis Plume de Pavots se pencher pour lécher Petite Tornade, qui protesta :

« -Mamaaaan ! Arrête ! Je suis un apprenti maintenant !

-Tu es toujours un chaton, pour le moment. Donc… Laisse-moi te nettoyer ! »

Le petit chat poussa un feulement de frustration. J'ai souris, me rappelant le temps où mon frère et moi étions dans la pouponnière.

« -Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Nous aussi, on va être apprentis ? »

Rivière de Lune s'était installée dans la pouponnière depuis peu. Ses chatons étaient nés, et ils étaient déjà des boules de poils pleines d'énergies.

« -Shht. Vous n'avez qu'une lune, vous ne pouvez pas être apprentis tout de suite. »

Petite Lune, chatte grise tacheté de noir aux yeux ambrés, gémit d'un air déçu.

« -C'est sûr ? On peut pas devenir apprentis ? Gémit son frère, Patte d'Azur, un petit chat gris clair aux yeux bleus comme le ciel.

- Sûr et certain. Vous devez attendre encore cinq lunes.

-M…Mais c'est trop long ! Balbutia Petite Lune, surprise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va passer vite. Aller, retournez dans la pouponnière. »

Les deux chatons gémir et retournèrent dans leur tanière, la queue basse.

Etoile de Houx, amusée, avait regardé la scène le temps que le Clan se rassemble. Voyant que ses guerriers s'impatientaient, elle commença.

« -Aujourd'hui, trois chatons vont être nommés apprentis. Boule de Sable, Patte Blanche, Petite Tornade, approchez. »

Les chatons se dirigèrent vers l'arbre, en regardant le clan d'un air excité.

« - Boule de Sable. Jusqu'au jour où tu recevras ton nom de guerrière, tu seras connue sous le nom de Nuage de Sable. Fleur de Cerise… »

_HIYAAAA !_

« -…Tu seras le mentor de Nuage de Sable. Tu es peut-être guerrière depuis peu, mais tu es très forte. Transmet-lui tout ce que tu sais. »

J'ai touché le nez de mon apprentie qui tremblait d'excitation. Un instant… Je tremblais d'excitation moi aussi. Pas très très sérieux. Mais bon.

« -Patte Blanche. Jusqu'au jour où tu recevras ton nom de guerrière, tu seras connue sous le nom de Nuage Blanc. Pelage de Nuit… »

_Q-q-q-q-q-q-QUOIIIII ?_

Alors ça… Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

« -Nuage Blanc va devenir ton apprentie. J'espère qu'elle sera une aussi grande guérisseuse que toi.

-Je l'espère aussi. » Répondit Pelage de Nuit en accueillant

« -Petite Tornade. Jusqu'au jour où tu recevras ton nom de guerriers, tu seras connu sous le nom de Nuage de Tornade. Cœur de Mousse ...

-YAHAHA ! »

J'ai sursauté, surprise. Pelage de Ciel, assis à côté de moi, me souffla :

« -Eh…Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

J'ai balbutié que tout allais bien et ai reporté mon attention sur mon frère.

_Il a encore parlé avec sa voix bizarre..._

Au moment où je pensais ça, quelque chose me frappa. A chaque fois que je l'avais entendu comme ça, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Et personne d'autres n'avait entendu. Donc…Cela voudrait dire… Que je pouvais…

« -…Nuage Blanc ! Nuage de Tornade ! »

_Oh !_

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que la cérémonie se terminait. Mon apprentie se jeta vers moi, souriante.

« -Alors alors alors alors alors alors alooooors ?

-Euh… Je vais te faire faire un tour du territoire, mais il faut que j'aille voir mon frère d'abord, d'accord ?

-Ok ! »

Je me suis dirigée vers Cœur de Mousse qui discutait avec Nuage de Tornade.

« - Donc. On va faire un tour du territoire, puis si on a le temps après, je te montrerais des techniques de combat. Et demain, je te montrerais comment chasser. Et après-demain, on verra si tu peux te battre. Et apr…

- Cœur de Mousse ! Il faut que je te parle.

Et, priant pour que mon intuition soit mauvaise, j'ai rajouté dans ma tête :

_C'est à propos… Du fait que je t'entends penser._

Il me fixa quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers moi.

« - Je t'ai entendue. Viens, je vais t'expliquer. »

Il m'emmena hors du camp. Une fois dehors, je me suis tournée vers lui, déroutée.

« -Comment ça se fait que je puisse t'entendre quand tu penses ?

- On m'a dit un jour que quand deux frères et sœurs sont très proches, ils peuvent lire dans l'esprit de l'autre…

-Non…Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça, vaguement troublé. Mince, mon intuition était bonne.

« -Bref…Nos apprentis attendent. Retournons au camp, nous parlerons de ça après. »

Je l'ai regardé et me suis dirigée vers le camp. J'entendis Nuage de Tornade grommeler :

« -Je t'avais dit qu'avoir de nouveaux guerriers comme mentors, c'était pas cool…Ils nous ont déjà oubliés, je parie. J'aime pas trop Cœur de Mousse, il a l'air bizarre. Et si c'était un traitre ? »

Au moment où il disait ça, mon frère se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, et le laissa continuer.

« -Je parie qu'il veut remplacer Etoile de Houx ! C'est pas parce qu'il l'a sauvée qu'il ne veut pas… »

La voix de Nuage de Tornade se mourut dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut, en se retournant, que Cœur de Mousse écoutait. J'ai réprimé un ronronnement en voyant l'air terrifié de l'apprenti devant l'air faussement sévère de mon frère.

« -Donc. Tu disais, Nuage de Tornade ? »

Il le regarda, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Mon frère grimaça, puis éclata de rire.

« -T'inquiète, je voulais juste te taquiner. Je vais pas te manger ! Allez, allons faire le tour du territoire ! »

* * *

Eeet...Voilà! Laissez vos reviews!


	11. Author note

**Salut ! C'est Flowerfur. (R'marque, je pense que vous l'aviez deviné...) Juste un petit message pour dire que je mets ma fic en pause, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas allés sur mon profil. Attention, je dis bien "en pause", et non pas "en arrêt total". Juste le temps que l'inspiration revienne. Ça peut prendre une journée comme un mois... Mais bref : si vous avez des idées, envoyez-les moi par MP. Comme ça, j'aurais des idées un peu plus concrètes de la suite.**

**Vous inquiétez pas : Cette pause, à partir de maintenant, ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Genre...Euh...Pas longtemps. Bref... Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais remplir une page Word entière. **

**A plus !**


End file.
